Could It Be?
by kartronthepegasus
Summary: He didn't know that she existed until he decided to use her to make another girl jealous. She agrees after awhile of fighting. But what happens when he might not get the girl he wants in the end. Can the two get through this without killing each other?
1. Always been Invisible

**Could it be?**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Inuyasha, but I do own some of the characters that will appear, so don't take them as your own.**

**Hey everyone. Like I said before, I know I have a lot of on going stories but I just got a great idea and I had to start posting it. So anyways, please read and review. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

****Chapter One: Always been Invisible**

A young man with long silver hair, gold eyes and two fuzzy white dogs ears. He was wearing his school uniform which consisted of a white button up shirt, a red tie with a matching band on the right arm that had the school symbol on it, black pants, and a black jacket. His 'gang' walked with him, wearing the same uniforms but with different coloured ties and bands. The guy next to him had black hair, pulled into a ponytail at the nip of his neck, and violet eyes, his tie was purple as was his band. On his other side was a guy with black hair, with silver streaks, navy blue eyes, and two black dog ears, his tie and band were light blue. The last guy was taller then the others, with a much colder gaze. He had long silver hair, gold eyes, and pointy ears. His tie and band were a light gaze. The first guy stopped when a young woman with raven black hair, and stormy gray eyes walked passed him. The others chuckled, the violet eyed man wrapped an arm around him. "Oh Inuyasha. You are a hopeless idiot." he said. Inuyasha growled and turned to him.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Inuyasha growled out. Two of the three others laughed at him.

"Little brother, calm down would you?" asked the one with navy blue eyes. Inuyasha's growl deepened.

"Stop calling me little brother! And besides, we're half brothers!" he retorted. They sighed.

"I don't get where you get this attitude from. I mean, Sesshomaru has never had a heart so I can understand him, but you, you make it hard to get along with you and I don't get why?" he explained. He felt someone glaring at him and noticed Sesshomaru's cold death glare. Inuyasha chuckled.

"You just dug your own grave, Shurui." Inuyasha mocked. The last guy laughed and all three turned to him. "What are you laughing at?!"

"Sorry but you guys are just too much. It is hard to believe that you three are related. I mean Sesshomaru only cares about power, Shurui is too kind to be cruel, and Inuyasha you're a half demon who's in love with a woman who thinks you're not worth a thing." he explained.

"That's not true!" Inuyasha shouted. Shurui sighed.

"Sorry Inuyasha, but I have to agree with Miroku." Shurui replied. Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"No one asked you. So butt out." Inuyasha retorted. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"This is just pathetic." he said in a bored voice. Just then the bell rang to signify that class had begun. The four boys headed off towards there first period class. Along the way Inuyasha bumped into someone who dropped all there books.

"Watch it idiot." Inuyasha said before continuing on his way.

"Jerk." the person whispered. Inuyasha knew he wasn't meant to hear that but because of his acute hearing he picked it up anyways.

* * *

**Lunch**

Inuyasha, his brothers, and Miroku sat at their usual table. Inuyasha and Miroku talking while Shurui and Sesshomaru sat there quietly eating their lunch. "Maybe there's a way for you to win her heart, Yasha." Miroku suggested. Inuyasha stared at him with slanted eyes.

"I'm not doing anything perverted you perv." he replied. Miroku stared at him with fake astonishment.

"I would never tell you to do anything like that. I can't believe you would accuse me like that!" Everyone looked at him. Miroku sighed. "Do you want to hear my idea or not?"

"Fine, but if it's anything perverted then I'm going to crown you one." Inuyasha replied. Miroku loosened his tie a little bit.

"Well, Tama won't date you because she thinks you're beneath her, right?"

"Right....."

"So, why don't you make her jealous by dating someone who's even lower on Tama's scale." Miroku explained. Shurui looked at him in shock.

"It's not right to use someone like that. Besides, Inuyasha would be hurting an innocent girl, and he's above that!" Shurui stated. A smile appeared on Inuyasha's face.

"That's not a bad idea." Inuyasha said happily.

"And I'm wrong." Shurui sighed, deciding to not try and talk them out of it. Inuyasha frowned.

"But where am I going to find a girl like that?" Inuyasha asked his best, and only friend. Miroku smiled.

"Just look around Yasha. There are many girls that Tama can't stand. You just got to find the one you think will fit the role the best." Miroku said while signaling to the females all spread through the cafeteria. Inuyasha glanced around the room, when he noticed Kikyo Tama was standing at the back of the room with her best friends, Yura Hea and Abi Gogyou, standing in front of a young woman with Midnight black hair. He couldn't tell who she was since Kikyo was standing in front of her. He smiled when he saw how badly Kikyo was treating the girl.

"I think I just found my girl." he said more to himself then anyone else. After Kikyo poured a orange soda all over the girl she turned to run out of the room. Inuyasha noticed that she had rose pink-purple eyes, and because of his heightened vision he could see she had a scar on the right side of her face that went right down her face and neck. He smiled. 'She will work just fine.' he thought to himself.

* * *

**In the Bathroom**

The young woman mentioned earlier stood over the bathroom sink, trying to clean the orange soda off her clothes as tears streamed down her face. She couldn't understand what she had done to deserve this treatment from Tama. True she wasn't the coolest person, or the most popular. Hell, she didn't have any friends, because of Tama's stupid popularity scale. But that didn't mean she deserved to be treated this way. She was either picked on, or completely ignored all together. Like she was invicible. Sometimes she wished she could just drop out of school, but she knew she couldn't do that. She needed to graduate, to go to university, she needed to get a good job. So until she could achieve that, she had to endure this hard life. Wiping the last of the soda off her uniform she left the bathroom, the bell ringing to signify that lunch was over. She sighed, and headed off to class. 'This is going to be a long year.' she thought bitterly. Walking out into the hall she joined the rest of the students that were crowding the halls, heading to their classes. Completely unaware of the gold eyes that were watching her as she weaved throught the crowd.

_'Perfect.'_

_

* * *

_**The Parking lot**

Inuyasha leaned against his furarry, waiting for the girl he had seen earilier come out of the school. Looking through the vast crowd of students he spotted her coming out of the front door, shirt stained with orange soda, and a weird case in her hand. Smirking, he quickly went through the crowd and walked next to her. She had her nose in a book, so she didn't even notice him there. He cleared his throat and she looked up at him startled. "Can I help you?" she asked in a shy but annoyed voice. Inuyasha smirked.

"Is that anyway to greet someone? I just came to introduce myself." he replied to her rude question. "I'm..." he started but she cut him off.

"Inuyasha Takahashi. I know who you are." she answered. "Who wouldn't know who the millionaire son of Inunotaisho Takahashi, owner of the famous music company, Star Tunes." Inuyasha smirked. He should have guessed that she would know who he was.

"And you are?" he asked in reply. She snorted.

"Why would you care about my name when I'm not like you?" she questioned, a look of caution on her face. He chuckled.

"You're really paranoid, aren't you?" he laughed. She glared at him.

"I am **NOT** paranoid! I just don't trust arrogant, obnoxious, spoiled rich boys like you!" she shouted. Turning on her heel she began to walk towards the bus stop. Inuyasha caught her wrist. "What the hell are you doing!? Let go of my wrist!" she struggled to get out of his grip. Inuyasha growled.

"Two things! First off, **NO ONE** talks to me that way, and **NO ONE** ever has!" he screamed back. She smirked.

"Then maybe I'm doing you a favor!" she shouted in return. Neither noticed that many people had stopped and were watching them as they argued. Everyone wondering who the girl with one of the richest boys at school was.

"Shut up you damn wench!"

"I don't have to listen to you! Now get your hands off me!" she screamed while beginning to struggle again. Inuyasha finally noticed that everyone was staring at them. He growled.

"Dammit!" he screamed before dragging her to his car and putting her in the passenger seat. Before she even had a chance to reach for the door, Inuyasha was in the driver's seat and already pulling out of the parking lot. She turned and glared at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Asshole!? This could be classified as kidnapping!!" I screamed, while glaring daggers at him. Inuyasha growled.

"Shut the hell up bitch!!"

"Not until you stop this car and let me out! What is your problem!?"

"Would you shut up and let me talk!" he screamed. She glared at him before crossing her arms and looking away. "Jeez! You are so damn annoying! It's hard to believe you are that shy girl I saw at lunch today!" he screamed as his grip on the steering wheel tightened.

"Earlier you said there were two things....what's the other thing?" she growled out. Inuyasha glanced at her from the corner of his eye, and wondered why he felt that she wasn't an ordinary human.

"I need you to help me with something." he replied after a few minutes silence. Her eyes widened and she turned to face him again.

"So I was right! You don't want anything to do with me you just want to use me for your own selfish reasons! Urrrrrrrr!" she thought for a moment. **"I HATE YOU!!!"** Right when he stopped at a red light she got out of the car and stormed of down the street.

"Bitch!" he screamed. He had to wait until the light changed to go after her, but by the time he got down the street she was nowhere to be seen. "Damn girl."

* * *

**At The Besuto Karaage Nu-Doru Restaurant (best fired noodle)**

Inuyasha and Miroku walked into the restaurant and sat at a table near the window. "Why do we come here so much?" Miroku asked.

"Cause they have the best Ramen in the world." Inuyasha answered. Miroku sighed at Inuyasha's reply. Just then a waitress came up to them and all three of them were speechless. Inuyasha growled.

"What are you doing here?" she asked glaring daggers at Inuyasha.

"Is that anyway to talk to a customer?" Inuyasha asked her in return. She growled and put on a fake smile.

"Hello, I'll be your waitress today. May I take your order?" she asked trying to hold back her anger. Inuyasha chuckled.

"One extra large bowl of Ramen." he replied. She rolled her eyes and turned to Miroku.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I'll have an ice tea." he answered. She nodded and left to get their orders. Miroku turned back to Inuyasha. "Why were you glaring at her like that?"

"Cause that was the Bitch from earlier." Inuyasha replied. Miroku nearly fell off his chair.

"Kagome's the girl you want to use to make Kikyo like you?!" he asked alarmed. Inuyasha stared at him in surprise and shock.

"You know her?!"

"He should know me." Inuyasha and Miroku turned to see her standing there with their orders. "Here's your food." she said before placing their orders down. She turned to head off to another table.

"Hey Kagome wait!" Miroku said catching her wrist. Kagome glared at him.

"Look Roku, normally I'm on your side, but I'm not going to stand by you when you're friends with this idiot!" she said signaling to Inuyasha. Kagome pulled her wrist free and left to serve another table. Miroku sighed.

"Still as antisocial as ever." Miroku said. When he looked up Inuyasha was glaring at him. "What?"

"How do you know that bitch?"

"Don't call her that Yasha. And I know her because she's my cousin!" Inuyasha's jaw dropped open.

"She's your what?!"

"Kagome's my younger cousin. We've hardly seen each other over the last 12 years but we are still quite close." Miroku answered.

"Then you can help me convince her to help me out." Inuyasha said with an evil smile. Miroku shook his head.

"I'm not going to turn on my cousin so you can use her for your own selfish reasons!" he replied. Inuyasha shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"You two really are related to each other!"

"What's wrong with that?" Inuyasha growled and knocked Miroku's glass off the table, spilling the ice tea on the floor.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled.

"What?!"

"Clean that up!"

"No!"

"NOW!"

"SCREW YOU!"

"AAAHHHH!!" they both looked over to see Kagome on the floor with broken dishes all around her, and food all over her. Since there were shards of glass all around her Kagome had cuts all over her. Another waitress ran over.

"Higurashi, are you alright?" asked the red head waitress as she went to help her up. Kagome slapped her hands away.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed. Getting up off the floor she finally noticed the blood and her eyes widened. ".........blood......" Inuyasha began to laugh.

"Nice one bitch." he said while laughing her head off. Tears formed in Kagome's eyes and before anyone could stop her Kagome ran out of the restaurant, crying. Miroku glared at Inuyasha.

"You're unbelievable." he said before helping the red head waitress clean up the mess. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and continues his meal.

* * *

**There you have it. I hope you enjoyed the new story's first chapter. Please let me know what you think. Until next time, byes ^_^**


	2. Blackmail

**Could it Be?**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Inuyasha, but I do own some of the characters in the story so don't claim them as yours.**

**Hey everyone, what's up? This is the next chapter of Could it Be? I hope you enjoyed the first chapter cause it just continues on from there. I also want to mention I am doing the best I can to keep on top of updating all my stories, since I did take forever to update last time. Anyways, please read and review.**

**

* * *

Chapter Two: Blackmail**

Inuyasha leaned against his car as he waited for Kagome to come to school, not that he expected her to. It had been a week and she still hadn't come. He didn't get what it was that was keeping her from coming to school. Didn't she have classes to attend? Good grades to keep up? He sighed. _'This is going to be a little more difficult than I originally thought.'_ he thought bitterly. This girl wasn't as cooperative as he first believed. He thought because of what had happened in the cafeteria that she'd jump at the chance to become known to everyone, but no. She just had to be difficult. And Miroku wasn't being much help either. He refused to _'use'_ his cousin like that. Inuyasha growled. How was he suppose to win Kikyo over if no one would do as he said or asked? Suddenly he noticed Kagome get off the bus across the street. He also noticed the bandages she had wrapped around different parts of her arms. Once again she was carrying that strange case, along with all her school supplies. Inuyasha smirked as he watched her hurry through the crowd. _'Finally.'_ he thought as he began to make his way over to her. When he was about five feet away Kagome noticed him and she rolled her eyes. She then quickened her pace as she headed for the front door. Inuyasha was at her side in a instant. "Hey Kagome." he said happily. She ignored him and kept walking. Inuyasha growled. "I'm talking to you." he said more forcefully. She still ignored him. Inuyasha clenched his teeth together to try and control his anger. "Kagome, I'm trying to talk to you." he said each word distinctively, trying to remain calm. Kagome turned to face him.

"Oh. So now you want to use my name?" she asked, pure hatred on her face. "Well you know what? _You_ can burn in _hell_ for all I care." she replied before continuing on her way. Inuyasha's anger began to rise and he quickly followed her.

"Look bitch. I can make your life a living hell! All I want is for you to do one thing for me, but yet you won't even give me the time of day!" he screamed. Matching her pace. Kagome just glared at him.

"I don't care if you do! My life here already is a living hell and your just one of the thousands who doesn't give a damn! I would rather you just went back to ignoring me, but I guess that's not going to happen!" she shouted back. She started to walk away from him again and Inuyasha growled. Inuyasha grabbed her wrist, not missing her small flinch at the contact, and pulled her along with him. "Hey! Let go of me you Asshole!" Inuyasha ignored her, and all the people staring at them and continued down the hall. He walked right by Miroku who stared at him in shock.

"Inuyasha!" he shouted as he went after the two. "What do you think you're doing!"

"Shut up! This doesn't concern you!" Inuyasha countered. Kagome continued to struggle in his grip, but it was to strong for her. Inuyasha tightened his grip ever so slightly, and he felt her flinch again. He smirked.

"Yes it _does_ concern _me_! You're forcing _my_ cousin into helping you when she doesn't want to!" Miroku yelled. "Now let go of her!" he demanded. Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks, and whirled around, snarling at Miroku, who flinched at Inuyasha's reaction.

"First off, this was your idea! And secondly, don't try and order me around!" Inuyasha growled through clenched teeth. Miroku gulped, knowing he was on dangerous grounds right now, but there was no way he was going to let Inuyasha use Kagome this way.

"I may have come up with the idea but I never would have imagined that you would choose my cousin of all the girls in the school!" he yelled. They once again had an audience, but the only one to notice this was Kagome since the boys were to busy arguing. Kagome began to struggle as she flushed from all the eyes staring, she hated attention. Inuyasha growled and tightened his grip on her wrist until she couldn't move without breaking it.

"Let go of me!" she shouted, panic in her voice. This was too much for her. She had never been the center of attention. Not once in her life, so everyone's gaze was making her uncomfortable. "Let go of me please!" she begged. Inuyasha stopped and looked down at her. Did she really just say please to him? He could see the fear on her face. Inuyasha felt a little guilty about making her feel this way but it was only a little.

"Stop struggling and be quiet." he ordered. His voice lacked the anger it had earlier. He didn't want to freak her out any more than she already was.

"Don't tell her what to do Inuyasha! She's not one of your servants that you can make do whatever you want!!!" Miroku yelled. Inuyasha growled and turned his attention back to Miroku.

"Shut up before I smash your skull in!" he growled back. The audience was really freaking Kagome out. Becoming too much to bare. Shaking her head, she acted before she could think it through.

**"LET ME GO!!"** she screamed, catching everyone's attention. Suddenly she tripped Inuyasha by sliding her leg under his. This caused Inuyasha to release her wrist to break his fall. Everyone stared at her in utter shock. Now that she was free Kagome quickly disappeared into the crowd. Inuyasha was dumbstruck.

"What the hell?" he asked. Miroku chuckled. Inuyasha glared at him, as he got up off the floor.

"I guess I should have mention that Kagome's a _really_ good fighter, a lot better than she appears." Miroku explained. Inuyasha slowly stood up and dusted himself off. Who would have thought that a shy girl like Kagome would be able to catch him off guard like that and knock him to the ground. He smiled, but only because he was slightly impressed. No other reason. At least that's what he wanted to believe, but his gut told him otherwise.

* * *

**In The Bathroom**

Kagome slowly unwrapped the bandage from around her wrist. When she did she found that the cuts there had reopened and were bleeding again. She immediately froze, staring at the blood with wide eyes. Her stomach felt uneasy. Suddenly a young woman came in. She looked at Kagome. "Do you need some help with that?" she asked. Kagome didn't respond, she just stood there unaware of everything except the blood that was oozing out from her wounds. The young woman sighed and took hold of Kagome's arm. Taking out a small handkerchief she began to clean the wound. Kagome snapped out of it and stared at the woman before her. She hadn't even noticed the woman come in. Kagome knew she had seen this girl but she couldn't place her finger on it. She went to speak but her throat was dry.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked after finding her voice. The woman looked up at her before refocusing on her task.

"I'm cleaning your wound so it won't get infected." she replied. Kagome's eyes widened in shock. No one had ever been this nice to her.

"Why?" she asked just above a whisper. A smile spread across her face.

"Because no one deserves what you're going through." she replied. Kagome stared at her confused. "I've seen you around the school so many times. How everyone ignores you like you're not even there. I've also seen how cruel Tama has been to you." Kagome visible flinched at the name. "And now Takahashi's on your back.....but I have to say. I was impressed with how you took care of him. I just wish I had been the one to do it. I've wanted to pumble that guy for years." Kagome's eyes widened in complete terror.

"You were in the crowd?!" she asked alarmed. The woman glanced up and saw the fear on Kagome's face. She had never met such a shy girl before. It was so cute! But she had to calm her down before she had a heart attack!

"Don't worry! I was just there to see if I could help in any way. But it seems I wasn't needed after all." she answered. She saw some of the fear disappear but it still lingered there. They were both silent now. Kagome took the chance to take in her appeared. The woman had long, dark brown hair that was pulled into a high ponytail. She had muddy brown eyes, and light skin. She was very slim but had good muscle. Kagome was so distracted by this girl's appearance she didn't even realize that her wound was re-bandaged. "There. All taken care of." she stated happily. Kagome blinked in confusion and glanced down at her injury. And sure enough the blood was gone and there were new bandages wrapped around the wounds. Kagome quickly drew her hand back and held it to her chest.

"I'm Sango Urana by the way." she said while holding out her hand. Kagome stood there awkwardly. Sango seeing Kagome's hesitation quickly withdrew her hand. Kagome looked down, her shy nature returning. Sango waited for her to bolt out the door and leave her standing there alone, but instead she heard Kagome clear her throat.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi." Kagome replied. Looking up at Sango she saw she had a sweet smile on her face.

"It's nice to meet you." she said. Just then the bell rang to let the students know they had to get to class. Sango headed for the door. "It was very nice to meet you! I'll see ya later!" she called over her shoulder. Then she was gone. Kagome stood there silently.

"Nice to meet you too." she whispered to herself before grabbing her stuff and rushing off to class.

* * *

**Lunch**

Inuyasha sat with his brothers and Miroku at there usual table but his eyes scanned the cafeteria for Kagome. He was going to give her a piece of his mind. Shurui sighed. "Come on Inuyasha. Just let it go. This girl isn't worth it." he said. Inuyasha ignored him. That's when he noticed Kagome in the lunch line waiting to pay for her food. Shooting up he headed towards her. Shurui sighed. "And once again I'm wrong." he stated. Inuyasha went right up to Kagome and took the tray from her.

"Hey!" she screamed, but rolled her eyes when she realized who it was. "Oh great. What do you want now?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. Inuyasha smirked.

"Well, I thought since _you humiliated me_ in front of the _entire_ school that you don't deserve a lunch." he replied. Kagome growled impressively well for a human.

"First off, that wasn't the _entire_ school! I know what that's like so don't say that you do! And secondly, you're not the king around here, so stop acting like it!" she screamed. Inuyasha smirked and played with the food on her tray. Suddenly the tray was swiped from him and given to Kagome. Both Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes widened when they saw Sango standing there. "....Sango....?"

"Hey there Kagome. I just came to see why it was taking you so long. Looks like I got here just in time." she stated while paying for Kagome's food. Taking her hand Sango lead Kagome to an empty table. Inuyasha followed after them.

"We were having a conversation, Urana." Inuyasha growled while leaning against the table. Sango smirked.

"Really? Cause to me it looked like you were bullying an innocent student." she replied cockily. Inuyasha's growl deepened. He slammed his fists against the table, making Kagome jump slightly, about to yell back. But he didn't say anything else. Instead he stormed off back to his table and sat back down. Kagome smiled, her first real smile in years.

"Thanks Sango." she said gratefully. Sango winked at her.

"What are friends for?" she replied. Kagome blinked, a blank look on her face. Sango noticed this. "We are friends, right?" she asked uncertainly. An unsure smile appeared on Kagome's face.

"I _think_ so." she replied. The smile reappeared on Sango's face.

"Then it's settled." she said confidently. Kagome could still feel Inuyasha's hard glare on her but she didn't care at the moment. For the first time someone was treating her like she was a person, not like she didn't exist. Like she was just the same as everyone else. Someone was treating her with respect. She wasn't invisible anymore. She had found a friend.

_'Maybe this won't be so bad after all.'_

* * *

**After School**

Inuyasha once again leaned against his car. Miroku beside him, rambling on about some girl he had met while on spare. Inuyasha drowned him out as he searched through the sea of people trying to find the one person he wanted to kill right now, but couldn't. He still needed her for the plan to work. Suddenly he spotted her walking out the front doors. In an instant he was at her side and towing her back to his car. **"HEY!!"** she screamed. He quickly put her in the passenger's seat, got in the car and drove off down the street. Kagome crossed her arms. "Once again with the kidnapping!?" she proclaimed. Inuyasha growled and tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

"Just shut up for once." he asked as calmly as he could. Kagome mumbled something, not even his demon hearing could pick up and crossed her arms. Inuyasha smirked inwardly. "Look Kagome." he started, trying to think of the right words.

"What?" she replied. Inuyasha's grip tightened once again. Her attitude and personality changes were really starting to piss him off. It was like she had a split personality disorder. He searched for the right words to tell her what he wanted to say.

"Kagome, I need you to help me convince Kikyo to go out with me, by _pretending_ to be my girlfriend." he explained quickly. He had to emphasize that one word. Inuyasha knew he would never date a girl like Kagome in real life. Maybe for looks but that was all. Kagome stared at him in disbelief.

"What!?!" she screamed so loudly that Inuyasha flattened his ears to his head in pain. "I am not going to help you _'score'_ my mortal enemy! No way in Hell!" she continued. Inuyasha growled. He didn't like the way she made Kikyo seem like a prize.

"You are such an annoying Bitch!" he cried back. Kagome went to reach for the door handle, since they had stopped at a red light, but Inuyasha quickly pushed the automatic lock. She turned and glared at him. "I'm not letting you do that again! There's no way I'm letting you out of this car until you agree to help me!" he stated forcefully. Kagome growled.

"Let me out right now!" she order. Inuyasha just kept on driving. "There's nothing you can do to make me help you so get lost!"

"Why do you work so hard in school?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer. Kagome stared at him dumbstruck.

"I don't see how that is any of your business." she replied, really pissed off. Inuyasha smirked.

"Or are you just to embarrassed to tell me that you're to _poor_ to afford to pay for college that you need a scholarship just to get in?" he stated with an evil smirk on his face. Kagome was at a loss for words. No one knew that was the reason she worked so hard besides the teachers and principle. So how did this cocky, scumgbag figure it out? "Here's the deal. If you help me with my problem, then I'll give you the money to go to any college you desire." he explained. Kagome couldn't believe her ears. He was blackmailing her into helping him! She did need the money, that's why she had started working, well one reason anyways, but she wasn't going to get it that way. Suddenly the car stopped and she recognized where she was.

"How did you know where I lived?" she asked, still to dazed to be mad at him. Inuyasha smirked.

"I have my ways." he said while unlocking the doors. Kagome slowly got out and was about to close the door when Inuyasha caught her wrist, startling her. "I'll be waiting for your reply. Just be warned this offer is a one time deal." he said before closing her door and driving off down the street. Kagome just stood there, to dazed to do anything. After a few moments she walked up the long staircase to her house and unlocked the door. The silence didn't bother her. Since when she wasn't working, she normally was home alone until after five o'clock. That's when Souta and Cohin got home. Cohin always picked Souta up from his soccer practice while on his way home from work. Without really paying attention, Kagome stumbled up the stairs to her room where she locked the door. Now that she was safely concealed in her room the shock of what had just happened caught up with her. She held her head and curled into a ball on the floor, tears leaking from her eyes. It had been a long, _long_ time since she had cried. It didn't feel natural to her but right now she really didn't care. All she wanted to do was clear her head of Inuyasha's words, but she wasn't having much success. She heard the phone ring a couple of times but didn't bother to answer it. No matter how hard she tried the tears just wouldn't stop. Why did her life have to be so complicated? Why was everything against her? Couldn't the world just leave her alone? She began to cry harder and wished the floor could just suck her in but she knew that was impossible. Slowly she slipped into a fitful sleep, tears still streaming down her face. _I'll give you the money to go to any college you desire._ Why her?

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Inuyasha was once again leaning against his car, but today Miroku was yelling at him for _'blackmailing'_ his cousin. Technically that's what he did, but Inuyasha preferred to say he bribed her. "Don't you think it's wrong!? I can't believe you did that to her!" he screamed. Inuyasha growled in frustration.

"Would you shut the hell up!" he screamed. Miroku flinched away from him. Inuyasha stuffed his hands in his pockets and went back to watching the crowd. Suddenly he felt to arms wrap around him. Both Inuyasha and Miroku's eyes widened in shock when they saw Kagome was the one hugging Inuyasha. "What are you doing?!" he asked, with a light blush on his cheeks. Kagome looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about _darling_? I was just saying hello." she replied. Inuyasha stared at her confused. Not getting what was wrong with her.

"Say what now? Did you hit your head or something?" he asked. This couldn't be the same girl. She sighed and tried to contain her anger.

"No, I didn't hit my head silly. Don't you remember what you told me yesterday?.....In the car when you drove me home?" she asked trying to jog his memory. Inuyasha stood there with a blank expression of his face. What the hell was she talking about? Suddenly realization dawned on Inuyasha. He wrapped his arms around her, a fake smile plastered to his face.

"Oh that!" he said. Kagome rolled her eyes. This guy was so slow! "So you agree with me?" he asked trying to keep the conversation between them, since he noticed people were watching them. He also noticed that Kikyo was staring at them too, a confused look on her face. He smirked.

"Of course I agree _darling_. Just don't forget what you said." she replied. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and took her hand.

"Yes _sweetheart_." Inuyasha said through clenched teeth. He gave her hand a tight squeeze and she yelped. As they walked she quickly stomped the heel of her shoe into the toe of his. Inuyasha flinched. They both kept fake smiles plastered to their faces. The two walked towards the school, hand in hand, and mouthing words of hate to each other. Miroku stood there dumbstruck.

"What the _Hell_ just happened?!" he shouted and then ran after the two. Sango stood amongst the crowd, her arms crossed.

"That's what I would like to know." she said to herself as she slipped through the crowd, following the _'couple'_. Kikyo growled through clenched teeth. She didn't get how Inuyasha could go from drooling over her one minute to dating a _'loser'_ the next. She was going to get to the bottom of this. That much she was sure of. With that she stormed off into the school followed by Yura and Abi.

* * *

**Well there you have it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I'll be updating my other stories A.S.A.P! Please review and let me know what you think. Until next time, byes^_^**


	3. Bumpy Start

**Could It Be?**

**Disclaimer****- I don't own anything from Inuyasha, unfortunately. Or the song 'Somebody to love'… That's Queen's job.**

**Hey people! I know this story isn't as popular as my other stories but I still wanted to update. I hope that you people really enjoy it and that it becomes more popular as the story progresses. Anyways, enough of that, on with the story!**

**

* * *

****Chapter Three- Bumpy Start**

It had been a month since Kagome and Inuyasha had started to "date". Sango and Miroku knew why Kagome had agreed, and weren't happy about it. They both had been keeping a close eye on Inuyasha to make sure he didn't try anything else. However, the month had been torture for Inuyasha and Kagome. The reason for this was because whenever they could, the two found a way to cause the other one embarrassment or pain.

Kagome's most popular trick, which Inuyasha fell for every time, was putting extra spice on his food. Today was no different. Sango and Miroku watched in annoyance as the two argued about it. "You did that on purpose!"

"Did not!" Kagome screamed back. Miroku turned to Sango.

"How long do you think it will take for those two to stop?" he asked in a hushed voice so his half demon friend couldn't hear him. Sango thought for a moment.

"I have no idea. From what I can tell, the both of them are stubborn idiots," she answered in a whisper. Miroku nodded in agreement. "But hey, they're our best friends, so what can we do about them?"

"Indeed," Miroku agreed. Neither noticed Inuyasha and Kagome had stopped arguing, and were now watching them.

"Mind filling us in on this secret of yours?" Kagome asked. Miroku and Sango both laughed nervously.

"Nope," they said in unison. Kagome glared daggers at Sango, who put her arms up in defense. Just then Shurui walked over to the table the four were sitting at.

"So this is the innocent girl you are using for your scheme?" he asked in disappointment. Inuyasha growled.

"Buzz off, dickhead," Inuyasha replied. Kagome and Sango looked at Shurui confused.

"Um... excuse me. But who are you?" Kagome asked. Shurui smiled down at her.

"I'm Shurui Takahashi, Inuyasha's older brother," he introduced, kissing her hand, which caused Kagome to blush and Inuyasha to growl. Wait? Why the hell was he growling? He didn't give a damn about this annoying, good for nothing bitch. So why did it bother him so much?

"I- I'm Kagome Higurashi..." Kagome replied, completely embarrassed. Shurui then turned to Sango.

"And who might you be?" he asked politely. Sango blushed.

"I'm Sango Urana," she answered. Shurui nodded before turning to Inuyasha.

"I hope you realize how much you're going to hurt Kagome when all this is over and done for," he stated. Inuyasha just scoffed at the comment while Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry Shurui. I can't wait for this to be over and done with. I won't get hurt since I don't give a damn about your brother," she said while glaring daggers at Inuyasha. He just rolled his eyes and took her food.

"HEY!" Inuyasha grinned in victory.

"What's the matter _sweetheart_? Don't we normally share our food?" he asked before handing her the lunch she had made for him. Kagome gritted her teeth to keep from strangling him.

"Of course we do, _darling_," she replied before taking a bite of the food. Shurui watched the two before taking out a piece of paper and a pen. Kagome looked at him curiously. "What are you doing Shurui?"

"If you ever need help with anything, call me on my cell and I'll help in whatever way I can," he said. Handing her the paper, he said his goodbyes then went back to join Sesshomaru. Kagome turned to face Inuyasha.

"Are you sure you two are related?" she asked. The question caused both Miroku and Sango to laugh, while Inuyasha snarled.

"_Sweetheart_, can you shut up for once?" He said between clenched teeth. Kagome looked down at her food, no one noticing the tear that ran down her cheek.

"Fine," she said in a defeated voice. The other three looked at Kagome, confused. Inuyasha tapped his hand, waiting for her to do something besides just sitting there. He didn't understand this girl. How could she go from being pissed off one minute to broken the next?

"Do you have a split personality disorder?" he asked suddenly. Kagome looked at him with hurt and surprised eyes. Miroku and Sango glared at him.

"INUYASHA!" they yelled. Kagome hid her eyes behind her bangs as her body shook slightly.

"I... I'm sorry... but I have to go," she said before running out of the room, Sango chasing after her. Inuyasha just sat there, not understanding what he had done wrong. Miroku shook his head in disappointment.

"That was just plain cruel Inuyasha. You don't know anything about her, and you can't judge her that way," he explained before running after the girls. Inuyasha just sat there, thinking over Miroku's words.

* * *

**With Kagome**

She sat on a low branch of a tree outside the school. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. He had no right to say something like that to her. Inuyasha didn't know anything about her, so how could he ask her such a cruel question... Did she really seem like she had a split personality? If she was truly the way Inuyasha said she was, then she would always be alone. Nobody could love her if she had so many problems... and that didn't include the ones Inuyasha didn't know of. She sighed and felt something hot on her cheek. She ignored it and took a deep breath.

**(Somebody to love by Queen)**

"_Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
Each morning I get up I die a little,  
Can barely stand on my feet.  
Take a look in the mirror and/ cry,  
Lord what you're doing to me  
I have spent all my years in believing you,  
But I just can't get no relief, Lord!  
Somebody, somebody,  
Can anybody find me somebody to love? _

_I work hard every day of my life,  
I work till I ache my bones.  
At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own -  
I get down on my knees,  
And I start to pray,  
Till the tears run down from my eyes.  
Lord – somebody, somebody,  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?"_

Sango and Miroku looked around confused, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. As they walked into the courtyard the voice increased.

"_Everyday, I try and I try and I try,  
But everybody wants to put me down.  
They say I'm goin' crazy,  
They say I got a lot of water in my brain.  
Got no common sense,  
I got nobody left to believe.  
Yeah – Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! _

_Oh Lord,  
somebody, somebody,  
Can anybody find me somebody to love? _

_Got no feel, I got no rhythm,  
I just keep losing my beat.  
I'm ok, I'm alright,  
Ain't gonna face no defeat.  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell,  
Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord! _

_Find me somebody to love,  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?"_

Looking up into the tree Sango and Miroku saw Kagome sitting on a low branch. "Kagome?" Sango said to the girl. The said girl jumped in surprise, and looked down.

"Are you alright?" Miroku asked his cousin, who he was closest to. Kagome just averted her gaze. Sango and Miroku sighed. He decided to change the subject. "Did you hear that beautiful voice Kagome?"

"Yeah, I've never heard anything like it," Sango agreed. Neither noticed Kagome tensed for a moment before turning away from them when she jumped down.

"No, I didn't hear anything," she said in an emotionless voice. Kagome began to walk away until she bumped into a hard, toned chest. She looked up into amber eyes.

"Who said you could just get up and leave like that?" he growled at him. Kagome just looked down at the ground. Inuyasha's growled deepened as he waited for her answer. "Kagome!"

"What?" she replied quietly. He blinked in confusion. Now suddenly she was the quiet girl again? What the hell was wrong with her?

"Now what's wrong with you?" he growled. Kagome just shrugged as a response. He was about to shout at her when Miroku put his hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't we head to class now, Kagome?" he asked her. She nodded weakly, and the two started to leave, but Inuyasha caught her arm. She froze in surprise.

"No, I'll take her to class," he stated. "She's my _girlfriend_." The way he said the word made Kagome tear up again and she took a deep breath. She shook her head, the tears threatening to fall.

"I'd rather go by myself," she mumbled. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes, interlocked their fingers and began to lead her in the direction of her photography class. She felt heat rising to her cheeks. True, they had held hands before, but he had never been this persistent. She stumbled behind him as he continued to drag her forward. "Inuyasha?" he ignored her. "INUYASHA!"

"WHAT?" he snapped back, glaring daggers at her.

"What is wrong with you! You've never acted like this before!" she stated/asked. Inuyasha just looked away, and continued towards the photography hall. Kagome blinked in confusion. Was he actually ignoring her? Normally when she made a comment like that he would snap at her, causing another argument.

"We're here." Inuyasha muttered under his breath. Kagome looked around and realized they were in front of her classroom. When did they get there? He released her hand and began to walk away. Kagome quickly caught his arm and Inuyasha turned to stare at her confused.

"Thank you..." she said after a few minutes of silence. He smiled and left. Kagome quickly went into her class and faded into the background like she normally did.

* * *

**At the Besuto Karaage Nu-Doru Restaurant**

Inuyasha, Shurui, Sango, Miroku, and Sesshomaru walked into the restaurant and sat at their usual table. However, unlike usual they weren't speaking. They just sat at the table and waited for their waitress. Just then Kagome came over with a girl with long black hair, with a small ponytail on the top of her head, warm brown eyes, and a small build. "Hey guys."

"Hi Kagome... and who might this young lady be?" Shurui asked while looking at the young woman. Kagome smiled.

"This is Rin Yuri; she's a new waitress here." Kagome explained. Rin smiled warmly at the group.

"It's so nice to meet all of you. Now what can I get for dinner tonight?" she replied/asked. She quickly took their orders and left with Kagome to get their meals. They all sat silently at the table again. Inuyasha watched Kagome until she disappeared into the Employee's only door. When he looked back at the table Miroku and Sango were staring at him, confused.

"What?" he growled. Sango smiled at her new _friend_. Inuyasha looked at her, tilting his head. "Spit it out!"

"We were just wondering when you became so protective of Kagome." Sango stated. Inuyasha blushed and looked away from them.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied quickly. Everyone at the table turned their attention to him.

"You don't know who's talking about what?" asked Kagome as she and Rin put the food on the table in front of the person who ordered them. Inuyasha's blush darkened.

"Nothing Bitch, just go back to work," he barked at her. Kagome flinched at his cold tone. It had been a long time since he had called her Bitch, and now suddenly he was back to his cold, cruel self.

"I was just asking a question, I don't get why you're biting my head off for it!" Kagome snapped in return. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes at her. Just then Kikyo came in through the front door. Kagome rolled her eyes and let out an aggravated sigh. "Oh hell..."

"What's wrong Kagome?" Rin asked in confusion. Kagome used her eyes to signal to Kikyo. Rin noticed the action and understood. "Don't worry; I'll take care of her table," she winked, and started to head towards the popular girls' table.

"Rin, wait!" she called after the younger girl. Right when she was about to follow after her, Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. Kagome blushed at the close contact. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked in a strangled voice.

"You are not going over there," he ordered in her ear. His hot breath sent a shiver down her spine. Shaking her head, Kagome tried to pull away from him, but Inuyasha held fast.

"Let me go," she whispered in a demanding voice. Inuyasha growled in her ear.

"You don't tell me what to do," he countered to her response. Kagome flushed, though not only out of embarrassment, but anger as well. She slammed the heel of her sneaker into the toe of his. He released her wrist, and she pulled away.

"Just like you don't tell _me_ what to do, Inuyasha," she stated before taking off after the younger waitress. Inuyasha blinked in confusion. How did she do that so quickly? Suddenly Shurui just started to laugh his head off. Inuyasha turned to glare at him.

"What the hell are you laughing at Shurui?" he snarled. Shurui calmed down slightly.

"Sorry little brother but that was just too funny!" he started, which caused Inuyasha's snarl to deepen. "She told you off, though you're trying to keep her under control."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha shouted, gaining the attention of everyone in the restaurant. Sango and Miroku shook their heads at his stupidity. Kagome came back over to the table.

"Darling, may you please keep your voice down? You're disturbing the customers," she asked as sweetly as she could. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes at her. The red head waitress came over to their table.

"Is there a problem over here, Higurashi?" she asked sweetly while glaring daggers at Inuyasha. Kagome sighed.

"No Bara, there's no problem. I can handle it," she replied. The red head nodded, and went to go serve the tables. "I still don't see what you see in him."

"Stop worry so much Bara, I take care of myself," she answered. Inuyasha chuckled at the comment.

"Yeah, right," he said before eating the ramen that was in front of him. Right when Kagome was about to scream at him a young man, not much older than her came through the door and called out her name.

"Kagome!" he called. She turned to face who called her, and froze at the sight of him. Kagome quickly ran over to him.

"Cohin, what are you doing here?" she asked. Inuyasha and the others, besides Sesshomaru, all looked at the two, confused. Miroku looked like he knew the boy, but couldn't place his finger on it. Cohin leaned in, and whispered something in Kagome's ear. Her eyes widened, and she quickly started to gather her belongings. "Rin, please cover my shift."

Before anyone knew what happened or what was going on, Kagome and Cohin ran out the door. The group sat there confused, trying to understand what happened. "That was weird..."

"All of you are weird," Sesshomaru said before putting down a five dollar bill, and walked out the door. Shurui sighed and did the same thing Sesshomaru did, but he stopped at the door.

"Thank you for the food, Yuri," he called before leaving. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku sat at the table, confused.

"Who was that guy with Kagome?" Sango asked Miroku, since he had known her the longest. Miroku shook his head.

"I know I recognize him, but I can't remember who he is," he explained. Inuyasha just sat there. Though he still didn't know much about Kagome yet, he did know that she would never just run out of work like that. She must have a very good reason.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Sango asked. Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the two across from him. He stood, pulling out the money for his ramen, and started for the door.

"Sorry, but I have to go," he said before leaving the restaurant. It was about time he got to know a little bit more about Kagome. Cause it was starting to get on his nerves. No matter what, he was going to find out more about her.

* * *

**A week later**

Kagome had been distant lately and it was pissing Inuyasha off. I mean, why was she suddenly that shy, closed off girl he had met over a month ago? Why wasn't she being that obnoxious bitch he had come so used to having around him, and that he somewhat respected? They were driving to school, and Kagome was just staring out the window, clutching that strange case close to her chest. He was trying to figure out what to say to her. "Hey, bitch!"

"What?" she replied, without looking at him. Inuyasha growled in annoyance. This was getting old.

"What the hell is your problem?" he screamed. Kagome flinched at his harsh tone. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? She just wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now.

"Some things are better left alone! So just drop it!" she screamed before getting out of the car and walking towards the school. Inuyasha slammed down on the brakes. He was startled that she had gotten out of the car before he had parked, scaring the crap out of him.

"**KAGOME!**" He screamed. After parking the car, he ran after the young woman. Quickly catching her arm, he spun her around to face him. "What the hell were you doing?"

"I said, leave me alone!" she shouted, tears threatening to fall. Inuyasha blinked in confusion at the sight.

"Are you crying?" he asked her. Kagome wiped her tears away, and shook her head. Inuyasha put his hands on her shoulders. "Kagome, what's going on? Please just tell me." Kagome looked up at him, startled. Had he just said please to her?

"Why do you care so much?" she asked in reply.

"Because you're my girlfriend, that's why," he answered her. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Okay, you're taking this whole _dating _thing way too far," she stated. Inuyasha looked at her, stunned. "Remember, we're only doing this to make Tama jealous, so just leave me alone."

"Not until you tell me what's going on!" he snarled. Kagome shrugged his hands off, and started to walk away from him. That sent him over the edge. Inuyasha hated being ignored, and she was doing just that. Inuyasha ran, and cut the girl off.

"Move Inuyasha, I'm not in the mood for this," she said in an emotionless voice. He growled again at the girl who stood before him. Why the hell was she acting this way? He knew she had a shy, closed off side, but he thought she trusted him. This was getting on his nerves.

"Just tell me what the hell is going on so I can help you!" he shouted. The two didn't notice that they had an audience. Kagome glared at him, the tears running down her cheeks.

"This is something you can't help with! Not everything can be fixed with money! Not that you'd know that!" She screamed at him. Inuyasha stood there stunned and hurt by her words. Kagome just left him standing there while she continued on her way to class.

Did she really believe he was that kind of person? That all he cared about was money? True she still annoyed the crap out of him, but he actually did care about her... not that much, but he did care.

* * *

**Well there you have it, the end of chapter three. I hope you enjoyed it. I will update my other stories as soon as I can. And thanks again to ****alikmionejean****. You rock!**


	4. Kagome's Past

**Could It Be?**

**Disclaimer****- I don't own anything from Inuyasha, but I wish I did.**

**Hey everyone, sorry about the long wait. My external hard drive for my computer crashed so I lost all my files and had to restart them. Please don't hate me. Anyways, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**

**Chapter Four- Kagome's Past**

_Recap:_

_"Move Inuyasha, I'm not in the mood for this," she said in an emotionless voice. He growled again at the girl who stood before him. Why the hell was she acting this way? He knew she had a shy, closed off side, but he thought she trusted him. This was getting on his nerves._

_"Just tell me what the hell is going on so I can help you!" he shouted. The two didn't notice that they had an audience. Kagome glared at him, the tears running down her cheeks._

_"This is something you can't help with! Not everything can be fixed with money! Not that you'd know that!" She screamed at him. Inuyasha stood there stunned and hurt by her words. Kagome just left him standing there while she continued on her way to class._

_Did she really believe he was that kind of person? That all he cared about was money? True she still annoyed the crap out of him, but he actually did care about her... not that much, but he did care.

* * *

_

Kagome walked out of her last period class and towards the bus stop. She just didn't want to deal with Inuyasha right at the moment. Not only was he getting on her nerves but she had also said some really harsh things straight to his face. These were things she regretted now, but she still couldn't deal with him. As she walked, she saw Miroku and Inuyasha waiting near their cars. So she quickly weaved her way through the crowd and got to the bus stop. When it arrived she quickly got on and she sighed.

Inuyasha and Miroku waited at their cars, wondering what was taking the girls so long. They had the same class and always came out together. Maybe they were chatting about something and weren't paying attention. Just then Sango came up. "Hey Urana, where the hell is she?" Inuyasha snarled.

"You mean she's not here? Kagome left ahead of me, that's why I thought she would have come to see you guys. I wanted to return her book before you two left." Sango explained. Miroku cleared his throat, gaining the two's attention.

"She probably went home on the bus, so why don't we just bring it to her house?" he suggested. Inuyasha nodded and they got into their cars. Well, Sango got into Miroku's car since she didn't have her own yet. They drove down the streets towards Kagome's house. When they got to the address they saw a large staircase.

"Hey Roku, are you sure this is where she lives?" Inuyasha asked. He remembered dropping her off here but he didn't remember the stairs. Miroku nodded at Inuyasha's question.

"Yeah, this is where she lives. I'm positive." He stated. With that he began to go up the stairs, Inuyasha and Sango right behind him. Miroku and Sango talked with each other as they went up the stairs while Inuyasha took in his surroundings. _'She really lives here?'_ he thought. When they reached the top of the stairs they saw a shrine and a small house. Out front there was an elderly man sweeping and another man who was tending to a small garden. The man in the garden looked up and smiled at the three.

"Hello there, may I help you?" he asked. Miroku was silent as he stared at the man. Sango cleared her throat and held out Kagome's book.

"We came to return Kagome's book. Is she here?" Sango asked. The man smiled at them.

"No, she's not home right now. But please come inside for some tea." He said. Turning to the elder man and smiled. "Father! I'm going inside with these three children!" the elder man nodded and the four went inside.

"Uncle Shue, is that you?" Miroku asked. The man stopped and turned to Miroku.

"Miroku... is...It is so good to see you." Shue said before hugging him. Inuyasha and Sango just stood there. "I haven't seen you since you were what, five years old."

"Yeah, you guys sort of stopped talking to us." Miroku stated. Shue looked at Inuyasha and Sango.

"Oh, how rude of me. I'm Shue Higurashi, Kagome's father. It's a pleasure to meet you two." Shue said politely. Sango smiled while Inuyasha just rolled his eyes.

"Hi, I'm Sango Urana. It's nice to finally meet you." Sango replied. Shue smiled.

"Ah, you're Kagome's new best friend. I'm glad she has someone like you watching over her." He stated. Miroku smiled and glanced off to the side.

"Yasha, what the hell are you doing?" he shouted. Inuyasha ignored him and picked up a picture off the book shelf.

"Who's in this picture?" Inuyasha asked. Shue walked up and saw that Inuyasha was holding a picture of a woman and a child. A sad smile appeared on his face.

"That's my wife and Kagome." He stated. Inuyasha glanced at him from the corner of his eye. He looked around the room and noticed that in all the pictures with Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome was a child, there were none of her that were from recently.

"Did something happen to her?" Inuyasha asked. Shue looked down sadly.

"I'll tell you after I get the tea. Please make yourself comfortable." Shue said before disappearing into the other room. The three teens all sat down and were silent.

"Inuyasha, you can't just go looking through other people's things." Sango screeched at him. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes.

"He invited us in, so I looked around." Inuyasha countered. Just then a younger boy came into the living room.

"So you're Mama's boyfriend!" he stated. The three teens stared at him in shock and confusion. Inuyasha's right eye began to twitch.

"I'm what?" Inuyasha said. The younger boy just stared at them. Shue came into the room carrying at tray.

"Souta, what are you doing?" he asked. Souta turned to him and smiled.

"Papa, where's Mama? Is she home yet?" Souta asked with hope in his eyes. Shue smiled at him.

"No, she's not home yet. Why don't you go outside and work on your kick for soccer?" Shue suggested. Souta nodded and ran out of the room. Inuyasha sat there, his eye still twitching from what Souta said. Shue sat down and put the tray down on the table.

"So Uncle Shue, what happened to Aunt Marian?" Miroku asked. Shue sighed again.

"She was killed thirteen years ago." He answered. The three teens stared at him in shock.

"Then why did Souta just say that Inuyasha was dating his mama?" Sango asked while pointing at Inuyasha, who shivered at the question. Shue looked at Inuyasha in surprise.

"So you're Kagome's boyfriend." Inuyasha gave a quick nod. "Well, it's nice to meet you."

"You still haven't answered the question." Inuyasha replied. Shue smirked and cleared his throat.

"Well, Kagome raised Souta since he was a newborn baby. She's the only mother he's ever known." Shue explained. He noticed the confused faces of the teens sitting before him. "Let me start at the beginning. Kagome was four years old when Souta was born. Marian was a very caring mother who always put her children first. She and Kagome were closer than anything."

"Which is why in every picture of your wife, Kagome's with her." Sango stated. Shue nodded a sad smile on his face.

"They did everything together. However, it was a very tragic accident that took her from this world. It was something that she didn't deserve in the slightest way. One day when she was driving her car, after picking Kagome up from daycare and she was in one of the roughest neighborhoods in Tokyo. There was a gang fight going on. Marian was hit in the neck with a stray bullet and the car swerved. She died instantly in the crash while Kagome had fallen into a comma."

"That's where that scar on her face and neck came from." Inuyasha said more to himself. Shue nodded his head.

"After Kagome returned home from the hospital, everything went downhill for her and I have to say I regret everything... You see, right after that I went into a depression. I completely ignored my own children. It was like they didn't exist anymore. My sister had come to take care of my children, though she only took care of Cohin. He had fallen very ill and we didn't have the money to help him. My sister didn't care what happened to Kagome or Souta. So basically Kagome took over the mother role at the age of four." He sighed.

"My sister found out about what Kagome was doing and began forcing her to do everything she wanted her to do, and beating her if she didn't do it right. That's also when our family cut off contact with the outside world. For two years this continued on. Kagome had learned everything from cooking to how to clean the entire house. One day while in my study Cohin came in and tried to talk some sense into me. We argued for about twenty minutes until a tray of food was set on my desk. That was actually what brought me back to reality. Afterward, I took back control of my family. Souta and Cohin were happy to have me back. However, Kagome has never called me her father ever since then." He looked down sadly.

"Wow... That would be so hard on anyone." Sango said sadly. Inuyasha looked down at his hands in his lap, feeling guilty about everything he had done to her. She had such a hard life and right now he had been making things harder for her.

"And right now it's even more difficult since I just lost my job and Souta was expelled from school." Shue continued, gaining the teens' attentions.

* * *

**With Kagome**

She walked down the street towards her house, her arms full with groceries. Leave it to her to be running late when she had dinner to make. When Kagome got closer to her house she noticed two familiar cars parked on the street there. _'Why they heck are they at my house?'_ she thought distantly. Shaking her head Kagome began to head up the stairs. The whole way up Kagome thought of reasons why Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango would be here. It just didn't make any sense.

When she reached the top of the stairs a soccer ball went flying past her, which startled her so much she dropped her groceries. "Souta!" Kagome called. Souta appeared from near the shrine.

"Sorry Mama. It was an accident." Souta said while running to get his ball. Kagome sighed and began to pick up the groceries. When she reached to grab a can of soup someone picked it up before her. Looking up she found Inuyasha standing there. "Inu...Yasha?" she asked in surprise. Though she had known he was there she was surprised that he was helping her now. Why was he suddenly being so nice to her?

"Can't do anything by yourself, can you?" he stated. Kagome glared at him and took the can from his hand before picking up the bags.

"Is there something I can help you with?" she asked in an annoyed tone. Inuyasha sighed and kept her pace.

"Sango wanted to return your book that you left in class, and Miroku and I tagged along. Your dad invited us in for some tea." Inuyasha explained. That's when he noticed the burns in her hands. "What happened to your hands?"

"Just spilled a little water last night." Kagome replied as she walked through the front door.

"I'm home Shue! Cohin! Gramps!" Kagome called as she took off her shoes. Inuyasha just watched her the entire time. Kagome went to the kitchen and began to put away the groceries away. Out of the corner of her eye Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was following her around. "Is there something wrong?"

"I know why you've been so on edge lately. It's because your father got fired again and because Souta was expelled from school for fighting." Inuyasha said as he leaned against one of the counters.

"What, now you're digging into my personal life?" Kagome growled. Inuyasha was really getting on Kagome's nerves at the moment. She didn't like it when people went fishing through her life. It was called personal life for a reason. It wasn't called an 'everyone's allowed to know' life. She would tell people when she's ready. Not that she would really tell Inuyasha since he was just using her to make another girl jealous. Why did she care so much about all this? Why did it bother her so much that one day Inuyasha would leave her?

"What's pissing you off so much?" Inuyasha growled. Kagome just shrugged and began to make dinner for herself and her family. Inuyasha watched how she just went around the room in a quiet manner. What the hell was wrong with this girl? "Kagome... are you okay?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm just peachy." Kagome replied. She felt her heart leap when Inuyasha said her name. What was wrong with her? She had never felt this way before, not for anyone. Kagome couldn't understand this feeling in the slightest way.

* * *

**Well there you have it. The end of the chapter. I know that it is shorter that the others but the next one will be longer. BTW, I will not update this story until I get at least six reviews. I just want to know how this story is doing. Until next times, byes^_^**


	5. Blossoming Feelings

**Could It Be?**

**Disclaimer****- I don't own anything from Inuyasha. This is completely fan made.**

**Hey everyone. I know it's been forever since I last updated this story and I'm sorry for that. Please don't be mad. Anyways, here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it. It took a long time to write. So please read and review.

* * *

**

**Chapter Five- Blossoming Feelings**

_"I know why you've been so on edge lately. It's because your father got fired again and because Souta was expelled from school for fighting," Inuyasha said as he leaned against one of the counters._

_"What, now you're digging into my personal life?" Kagome growled. Inuyasha was really getting on Kagome's nerves at the moment. She didn't like it when people went fishing through her life. It was called personal life for a reason. It wasn't called an 'everyone's allowed to know' life. She would tell people when she's ready. Not that she would really tell Inuyasha since he was just using her to make another girl jealous. Why did she care so much about all this? Why did it bother her so much that one day Inuyasha would leave her?_

_"What's pissing you off so much?" Inuyasha growled. Kagome just shrugged and began to make dinner for herself and her family. Inuyasha watched how she just went around the room in a quiet manner. What the hell was wrong with this girl? "Kagome... are you okay?"_

_"Yeah, sure. I'm just peachy," Kagome replied. She felt her heart leap when Inuyasha said her name. What was wrong with her? She had never felt this way before, not for anyone. Kagome couldn't understand this feeling in the slightest way.

* * *

_

The two just stood in the kitchen in utter silence. Kagome continued to make dinner while Inuyasha just continued to glare at her. Inuyasha waiting for Kagome to explain why she hadn't told him. Kagome on the other hand was just plain ignoring him. Or trying to at least. As she continued to work the silence dragged on. It was beginning to get on Kagome's nerves. "If you have something to say just say it," she spat.

"Why didn't you ever bring any of this up?" he asked in a serious tone. Inuyasha noticed when Kagome visibly tensed. She was trying to hold back a growl and tears at the same time. This is why she didn't want anyone to know. Kagome didn't want pity and she _most certainly_ didn't want people to... to... She couldn't even finish her silent thoughts.

"What? You think I am going to fall for that?" she replied in a low tone. Inuyasha stared at her confused.

"Fall for what?" he questioned. He got no reply. They both stood in silence as Inuyasha waited for her to answer his question. As the seconds ticked by his patience began to run thin. So she accuses him of something and is now ignoring him? He hated being ignored. "Ka..." he started but was cut off.

"Fall for your act that you actually care about me!" she screeched. Inuyasha took a step back, surprised by her outburst. "You only need me to help you make another girl jealous! You don't give a damn about what happens to me; so don't give me this crap about why I didn't tell you about _my_ personal life!" she shouted, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Her statement caused Inuyasha's anger to rise. She thought he was _faking_?

"Who said that it was an act, bitch!" he yelled back. Kagome let out a cold chuckle. Inuyasha was grinding his teeth in anger in frustration. How could one girl get under his skin so easily?

"Oh, do you _really_ expect me to believe that you actually care what happened _or_ happens to me?" she asked. "All you care about is getting what _**you**_ want! That's all you care about! And I'm just a pawn in that plan!" The tears began to run down her cheeks. "You don't give a damn about me!" Before he could stop himself Inuyasha smacked Kagome across the cheek and she fell backward into the counter, knocking the dishes off. They crashed all around her. Everyone came running in to see what happened. Inuyasha stared at his hand in shock.

"Kagome... I..." he tried to think of something to say to her. He hadn't meant to do that! When he reached down to help her up Kagome slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me...you bastard..." she said as she stood on shaky legs. "I... I...** I HATE YOU!**" she screamed. Everyone stood there, stunned by her words. Kagome held back a strangled sob before running out the back door and down the staircase of the shrine. Inuyasha stood there stunned and hurt by her words.

_'She... hates me?'_ he thought, his ears pressing against his skull.

"Inuyasha... What did you do?" Sango asked in a confused and startled voice. Before Inuyasha could reply he felt someone kick him hard in the leg. Glancing down he saw Souta standing there, tears in his eyes.

"You hurt mama," he said before running over to Shue. Cohin went over to the front door and grabbed his coat.

"I'll go look for her," he said.

"Yes, please hurry." Shue said in complete concern. She was his daughter after all. With that Cohin ran out the front door. Without a second thought Inuyasha did the same thing.

'_Dammit!'_ he cursed in his own mind. _'I didn't mean to hurt her like that... I didn't mean to lose control of my anger... Dammit!' _He ran down the street at a fast rate. _'Kagome!'

* * *

_**With Kagome (First Person POV)**

I sat on the swing at the park my mother use to bring me to, tears running down my cheeks. I gently swung back and forth. My body shaking with my violent sobs. A dark bruise was forming on my cheek and it felt like a million flaming needles were poking me there. The rain felt good on my flaming skin but I knew if I stayed out here for too long I'd get sick. Not that anybody would care if I did though. I was just the invisible girl that no one even noticed.

I felt more tears run down my cheeks. Why did it hurt **_so much_**? Before I didn't give a damn about what people said about me. But now suddenly, I felt like I had been punched in the gut by an incredible force that left me breathless. I felt like I had been pushed up against a wall and couldn't escape from whatever was hurting me. I wanted my normal life back. I wanted to be ignored again. Not have to worry about the petty teenage dramas. But it seemed that wasn't going to happen. _Especially_ with Inuyasha around.

However, at the thought of being alone again my chest constricted painfully. More tears leaked from my eyes. Now not even my old life was good enough for me? What the hell is going on with me?

That's when I realized it. I didn't want to go back into the darkness I had sealed myself in. I didn't want to be consumed by that never ending loneliness again. I wanted to be free. I bowed my head as more tears leaked from my eyes. Taking a deep breath I began to pull forth the words of a song I had written many years ago. Before I decided it was all pointless. That no one cared about me.

**(Savin' Me by Nickelback)**

"_Prison gates won't open up for me,  
on these hands and knees I'm crawlin'.  
Oh, I reach for you." _

My voice was shaky and I knew that I was still crying but I needed to get this out. I needed to get rid of this underling feeling.

"_Well I'm terrified of these four walls,  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in.  
All I need is you!  
Come please I'm callin'.  
And oh I scream for you!  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'." _

I needed someone to save me from this dark prison I had locked myself in. Who that person was, I didn't know. But I needed someone. _Anyone_ to help me. I just wanted to be saved from myself.

"_Show me what it's like,  
To be the last one standing.  
And teach me wrong from right,  
And I'll show you what I can be.  
Say it for me,  
Say it to me!  
And I'll leave this life behind me,  
Say it if it's worth saving me."_

Would anyone be willing to save me from this nightmare... this reality I was stuck in? It didn't seem likely. But I needed to be free. I didn't want to be alone again. I _couldn't_ be alone again. Feeling dead for the rest of my life. Closed off from the rest of the world. I _couldn't_ live like that anymore._  
_  
_"Heaven's gates won't open up for me,  
with these broken wings I'm fallin.'  
And all I see is you."_

That's when Inuyasha's face appeared in my mind. For some reason I had been thinking about him a lot lately. I couldn't stop myself. Was he the one who was meant to save me? It couldn't be... could it?

"_These city walls ain't got no love for me,  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story.  
And oh I scream for you!  
Come please I'm callin',  
And all I need from you!  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'."_

My eyes widened slightly when I realized the falling part had two meanings for me. But it couldn't be that. It _couldn't _be! I couldn't be falling for Inuyasha! He was in love with someone else. And I swore I would never fall in love after my mother's death. Love hurt too much. I wouldn't let myself feel that pain again.

The pain of someone you love being torn away from you. Losing my mom had changed my life completely. I had suffered so much... I couldn't go through that again... I _couldn't_... It would kill me. I was sure of it. That's why I had closed myself off from the world. I glanced down at my shoulder and moved my shirt slightly to look at the old scar that still looked as fresh as when I had first got it. The constant reminder of when this horrible nightmare had started.

_"Show me what it's like,  
To be the last one standing.  
And teach me wrong from right,  
And I'll show you what I can be.  
Say it for me,  
Say it to me!  
And I'll leave this life behind me,  
Say it if it's worth saving me_ .

_Hurry I'm fallin'." _

Inuyasha wouldn't save me. I knew... I _know_ he won't. All he cares about is getting what he wants. That's why he blackmailed me. And plays pranks on me, and says all those cruel things. He couldn't be the one meant to save me. I won't believe it's him! I won't!

_"All I need is you,  
Come please I'm callin'!  
And oh, I scream for you!  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_.

_Show me what it's like,  
To be the last one standing.  
And teach me wrong from right,  
And I'll show you what I can be.  
Say it for me,  
Say it to me!  
And I'll leave this life behind me,  
Say it if it's worth saving me._

_Hurry I'm fallin'."_

With the song done I broke down in tears as I sat on the swing. My body shaking with my silent sobs. I didn't want to be alone anymore. But what could I do? Me, the girl who can't do anything right. The girl who didn't even want to try and save herself? Why would _anyone_ want to save me? A nobody... But I didn't want to be that anymore; I wanted to be someone that everyone would be happy to have as a friend. I wanted to be someone worthy of... of... Inuyasha...

My eyes widened drastically as the truth hit me. I liked Inuyasha. Obviously it was just a crush; I knew this feeling from my last crush. It wasn't stronger and it wasn't weaker. This feeling for Inuyasha was just a crush. But how could he like a nobody...

* * *

**With Inuyasha (First Person POV):**

I ran through the city. The rain blocking all my senses. I was running around blindly. How was I supposed to find her? Maybe if I knew her the way I knew Miroku then maybe. But I hardly knew anything about Kagome. So how was I supposed to find her in this damn city? She could be anywhere! I felt as useless as Sango does when it comes to Miroku's perverted ways. And that is saying something!

What did I have to do, think like her? Wait a minute... think like her? Her father had said that because of her mother's death, Kagome had matured too soon. So in many ways she was still a child. A child who wanted to spend time with her mom... A child who would do whatever it took to feel close to her mom... So if I were her and upset where would I go? Well, when I was younger I always went to my favourite place in the world. Hell, I still did sometimes. But now where would her favourite place be? And where would the place that would make her feel closest to her mom be? Thinking back that's when something clicked in.

Turning and running in the opposite direction I had been heading in I ran in dead sprint, hoping I was right. I had to make things right between us because well... she was... I needed... Oh the hell with pride! I cared about her! Somehow in the short time we've known each other I've come to care about this moody, over sensitive, obnoxious wench. I didn't want to ruin whatever the hell this messed up relationship was because I lost control of my temper. 'Cause like I said; I care about Kagome. And now that I was finally starting to get to know the real her, I didn't want to lose that opportunity either. I mean putting aside her constant personality changes she was an amazing friend. And hell, we weren't even friends! But... I want to be. I want to be friends with her.

Coming to a stop at the bottom of a large staircase I started to pant a little. I guess I was running faster than I originally thought. Though it was faint I could hear a quiet screeching noise from up ahead. It sounded like rusted metal, or something along those lines. Taking in a deep breath, I went up the stairs two at a time. My heart pounding in my chest the whole way. When I reached the top I gazed around the small playground I had come to. And there sitting on the swing, gently moving back and forth was the one I was looking for. A small sigh of relief escaped my lips. When I looked at her I noticed her midnight black hair covering her face in a curtain and her body was shaking violently.

So I guess I got it right. I only thought of this place cause I saw it in a lot of the backgrounds of the pictures of her and her mom. This must be their favourite place and that's why she came here, to be near her mom. Swallowing past the lump in my throat I took a small step forward. Slowly I made my way over to her. When I stepped in a large puddle that was close to her she looked up startled. "Inu...Yasha?" she asked in surprise before her stare turned into a hard glare. Definitely still mad at me. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you wench!" I hissed but quickly cursed at my stupidity. I was here to make things better, not worse! Her glare darkened. Damn my stupid temper! Damn my pride!

"Oh, I'm _so glad_ to know that you came all this way just to yell at me more," she spat. Dammit! I was trying to make things right! Couldn't she see that? I took a deep breath to calm myself. Losing my temper wasn't going to help any. I needed to let her know I was sorry.

"Look Kagome..." I started. That's when I noticed the dark bruise forming on her cheek and I cringed. Kagome rolled her eyes and looked away.

"What? Don't you mean wench? Bitch? Idiot?" she questioned in anger. My hands fisted at my side as I tried to refrain from strangling the girl before me. She was making this harder than it had to be. I was trying to apologize and here she was snapping at me. I may deserve it at the moment for what I did; but I was _**trying **_to make it right! She could meet me half way at least! With a growl of frustration I pulled her off the swing and into my embrace. I felt her tense in my arms.

"Dammit!" I felt her shrink away from me. I didn't want her scared of me. She _couldn't_ be scared of me. I suppressed a snarl. "I'm sorry okay!" I shouted. A quiet gasp came from her. Everyone at the school knew that I didn't apologize to _anyone_. Never once have I done such a thing. Everyone knew that I thought apologies were a waste of time. But this was different. I had to say sorry, because I truly was. Kagome was the last person I wanted to hurt. "I didn't mean to hit you! It... I just lost control of my temper! I never meant to hurt you like that!" I felt her relax slightly in my arms. "I never want to hurt you because I... I... I care about you!"

"Inu...Yasha..." she whispered, before burying her head in the crook of my neck and crying. I just sat there and let her cry, not knowing what else to do. "Thank you."

"Feh," I replied, but a small smile appeared on my face. I stood up with her in my arms bridal style. She gave a small squeak as her arms wrapped around my neck. "Now let's get you home before they send out the rescue squad." She giggled at my small joke. I smiled and started to walk away when I felt a familiar aura. Glancing over my shoulder, I thought I saw two ice blue eyes staring at us but they weren't there a second later. Brushing it off, I began the long walk back to Kagome's house.

"You're still an asshole." she murmured, resting her head against my chest. My smile widened.

"And you're still a bitch." I replied. She elbowed me in the ribs for that comment. But there was a small, almost invisible smile on her face.

* * *

**Well there you have it. I know it's a little on the short side, but hey; at least I updated it. I also know that it's been forever and I hope you'll forgive me for that. I am also working on updates for my other stories, so please don't be mad at me. Please let me know what you think. And BTW; Happy Holidays everyone. Until next time, byes ^_^**


End file.
